Topaz Eyes
by bellacullen166
Summary: I'm ten years old again and I am playing at the beach with my best friend Jacob as our fathers are fishing along the dock. We are playing tag with a few other kids from the reservation and suddenly as if the whole world got whisked away into nowhere. The next thing I see is our car getting hit head on. "Save her," My dad rasps out to the bronze haired topaz eyed teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Come on Bella just open your eyes, open them now. Struggling against the heaviness of my eyelids ever so slowly my eyes flutter open but its too bright to keep them open for long. There is an annoying beeping sound in the room with me and as I try to focus as to where I am at the moment, I realize that the coolness of the room and the smell means I am at the hospital. What happened? Why am I here? How long have I been here? Something seems to over come my body and I soon drift off to sleep once more without being able to open my eyes.

_I'm ten years old again and I am playing at the beach with my best friend Jacob as our fathers are fishing along the dock. We are playing tag with a few other kids from the reservation and suddenly as if the whole world got whisked away into nowhere, I am suddenly running in the woods. When I come to a clearing, I see our car driving down the road when another truck appears and hits us head on. My heart sinks and I am left screaming for my dad as I run to the crushed-up car. The smell of blood is very clear in the air and I know that this isn't good and that I need to save him. Just as I am trying to open the driver's side door, I see movement from the corner of my eye. There stands a bronze haired topaz eyed and I watch as he walks up to the car beside me seemingly not even noticing that I am with him._

"_Save her," I hear my father rasp out._

The beeping noise starts back up again and I notice I don't feel as heavy as I had before when I was trying to open my eyes. Once again, I try to get them open, willing them with everything I can muster up inside of me. Squinting as my eyes finally do as I command of them, I next lift my hand up to rub the corners of my eyes to clear them of the eye crusts.

"Oh good, you're awake," I hear a male voice speak. "Here let me turn the light down for you."

When I go to speak, I end up coughing due to the fact my mouth is so dry. The bed starts moving me into more of a sitting position which makes me wince in pain.

"Sorry, you've been out for quit a while. Drink this," The male voice tells me, and I am left to wonder just how long I have been in this place. "Its just water," He tells me gently so that I take the drink from him.

Lifting the cup, I drink the water through the straw and seem to finish it within a matter of seconds and frown when it is gone. The male voice I was hearing is standing beside the bed with yet another cup of water and switches with me. This time I only drink half of the contents before handing it back to him.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, I've been working your case since they brought you in. Do you remember what happened?" He asks as he grabs my chart from the foot of this uncomfortable bed.

"No," I rasp out. "Where is my dad?" I ask suddenly aware that he isn't with me. "Why isn't he here?" I demand.

The beeping in the room speeds up as I ask my questions and Dr. Cullen places his hand on top of mine and tries to calm me down. He tells me that he will explain everything that he can but in order to do that I have to have a clear mind. It takes a few minutes, but as soon as I get my emotions under control, he begins to tell me everything.

I was brought in two months ago along with my father after getting hit head on from a drunk driver. Dr. Cullen tells me that I had three broken ribs a fractured pelvic bone and had internal bleeding that they had to do emergency surgery on to fix. I also had a couple of hair line fractures in my right arm among multiple cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"Where is my dad?" I demand once more after him still not answering the question the first time around.

"Isabella, we did everything that we could but… he didn't make it," Dr. Cullen says almost as if it pains him to tell me.

"What?" I ask in a child-like tone of disbelief.

"I'm sorry but he had a bleed in the brain that we couldn't get to in time and several other places that were much too serious that he most likely wouldn't have overcome as it was. I know it is a lot to take in, but do you have any other family?"

I shake my head telling him that I don't have anyone else just as the tears start and my breathing seems to get bottled up in my chest as I take everything in.

"Okay Isabella, I am going to give you something that will help you sleep for a little while. You need to rest," Dr. Cullen tells me just as I start to feel as I am floating.

"_Is-a-bel-la," Jacob shouts at me pronouncing my name in syllables as he sticks his tongue out at me knowing I hate my full name._

"_Stop it Jacob!" I shout back at him. "You know I don't like my full name!" I growl out to him as I start to chase him on the beach. _

_Jacob laughs at me as I chase him knowing I won't be able to catch him because he is much faster than me. Next thing I know I have fallen and scraped my knee bad on a rock I tripped over. Tears starts to make their way out of my eyes and Jacob sees me on the ground, quickly running back to me. _

I wake up and feel eyes on me before I even become aware of where I am at the moment again. When I look around the room, I notice the same person from my dream sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the hospital room. He seems to notice that I am looking at him because he looks up at me. My stomach does automatic flips as he looks at me and he chuckles as my heartbeat speeds up.

"Glad I amuse you," I say slightly annoyed, but my blush deceives me.

"I'm Edward Cullen. My father is your doctor. He wanted to make sure there was someone with you when you woke up."

"Why would he care if I woke up alone?" I ask generally curious; I don't mean it to be in a bad way, but I would like to know why he would care so much.

"Well Isabella- "He starts but I automatically cut him off.

"Bella," I tell him.

Edward nods. "Bella, just because you are merely a patient of his, he does care deeply for anyone he takes care of. No matter who they are or where they come from."

I can't tell if he thinks that I meant it to be rude or not, so I give him a small smile in hope he realizes that I meant no harm by it. Before I can even stop the yawn threatening to escape, I suddenly feel tired once again. I frown. Haven't I slept long enough in this damn place?

Edward seems to take my frustration humorous as he chuckles a little before telling me that it's the medication. There is a knock on the door, just as I see Dr. Cullen step through. He and Edward seem to have a conversation before Edward stands up and I look at him quizzically.

"I'll be back shortly," Edward says turning to me, "if you would like me to of course," He says as an afterthought.

Butterflies start up again. I did most certainly want him to come back, but I couldn't figure out why I did. Sensing my answer, he smiles telling me he would bring a book before stepping out of the room leaving me alone with his father Dr. Cullen.

"So Isa-"

"Bella," I too cut him off before he can call me by my full name.

There is a small smirk that quickly goes away and I am left wondering if I imagined it or not, but I don't put too much thought in it before he continues.

"Well Bella, while you were out, we did some more X-Rays to make sure everything is healing according to plan and you seem to be on the right track. I would like to see you up and about though so if you feel up to it would you like to go on a small walk?"

"Getting out of this bed would be a relief," I tell him and as soon as I mention getting out of the bed itself my bladder makes its appearance. A blush appears once more on my cheeks as I come to the realization that I might just need help getting to the bathroom.

"I'll send a nurse in and she can help you change into something other than the gown. If you need anything else, she can help you, just ask her and I will be back in about ten minutes." Dr. Cullen tells me as if he can tell what I needed without saying a word.

"Thank you," I mumble shyly.

**A/N: Kind of new to this whole thing so if you could tell me your thoughts I would certainly appreciate it very much! 3 bellacullen166**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

By the time our walk was over, and we were heading back to my room just as I see Edward talking to a nurse at the nurse's station. Dr. Cullen seems to get Edward's attention rather quickly even though he hadn't said a word to him. As Edward walks over I notice he as two bags in his hand which makes me pull a frown but realize it must be for Dr. Cullen.

"Are you ready to go back Bella?" Dr. Cullen asks grabbing my attention.

Simply I nod and we make our way, slightly slow, I might add, to the hospital room which is currently my home. By the time we get to the room I feel exhausted even though I haven't done much but lay there in bed until my walk. Dr. Cullen helps me to get back into bed and covers up my legs, so I don't get cold even though I know have a pair of comfortable but still ugly sweatpants on.

"I will be back in a few hours to check on you and make sure you're doing okay," Dr. Cullen tells me. "Do you need anything?"

Just then my stomach rumbles which seems to make both father and son laugh. The redness of my cheeks come back and tell him that I may or may not be hungry.

"I've got that part covered," Edward tells me holding up one of the bags in his hand. "Esme made it before sending me on my way," He smiles.

I must've had a confused look on my face because Dr. Cullen tells me that Esme is his wife and that she loves cooking. Once Dr. Cullen has left Edward walks over to my bed and grabs the tray to place it in front of me and places a few containers in front of me. The smell itself was basically enough to make me drool since I haven't had an actual meal in what seems like ages. Edward chuckles and starts opening the containers filled with food. Edward also pulls out a bottle of orange juice and plasticware.

"Thank you," I say shyly.

"Of course. Esme was excited to cook, she didn't know what you would like so she went with roast beef with potatoes and rolls," Edward explains.

"She made this for me?" I ask almost confused. Why would she go out of her way just to make food for me?

"Is that so difficult to believe?" Edward asks he goes to sit down in the rocking chair after pulling out a couple of books from a bag.

Well seeing as she does have a family of her own, I suppose it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to take care of others. But then again, she doesn't know me at all so she shouldn't have to make sure I am fed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask as I notice he hadn't brought any for himself.

"I've already ate at home before I came back. You however should start eating yourself before the food gets cold," He tells me before holding up two different books which just so happens to be two of my favorites. "Wuthering Heights or Romeo and Juliet?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

By the time Edward reads me the second chapter of Wuthering Heights I can't seem to keep my eyes open however, when I hear him become quiet, I try to force them open. I don't see him in the rocking chair, but I hear him on my other side of the hospital bed cleaning up the food. The next thing I remember before my body wins its fight in putting me to sleep is him covering me up and kissing me on my cheek lightly after promising me that he will keep me safe. Safe from what, I don't know but I find comfort in his words.

"_Save her," My father rasps out._

_My door suddenly opens, and I feel a cold hand squeezing my arm that is pouring out blood and I can hear the person on the phone. I can't make out what the voice is saying but I know that I am going to be okay with him here. What I don't know is how I got outside of the car and onto the ground. I also don't know how I am managing to keep breathing when all I want to do is go into the darkness. _

"_Stay with me. Keep your eyes open, love. That's it, focus. You have to focus!" The voice tells me._

_Focus on what?_

"_Dad," I whisper._

"_Shh, I'll keep you safe, I promise."_

I wake up to the nurse checking on my vitals and such. "Oh, you're awake," She smiles. "Do you need to go to the bathroom while I am here?" It's the same nurse as earlier so I nod my head.

After she helps me to the restroom and back to bed, I see Edward back in the rocking chair. When the nurse walks out after filling my cup with ice water Edward smiles at me which once more fills my stomach with butterflies. Why and how does he have that effect on me?

"How did you sleep?" He asks me.

Lifting my shoulders and putting them back down, I don't know why I just didn't say something instead. Maybe it is because I am still trying to figure out why he seems to be the one in my dreams. Of course, it could just be the medication messing with me which I wouldn't doubt but I can't shake the feeling that what I am dreaming is real at the same time.

"Did you stay here the whole time?" I ask softly as I turn onto my side facing him.

"Of course, I did. Did you want me to go?" He says suddenly unsure if he overstayed his welcome.

"No!" I almost shout at him, making myself blush. "Sorry. I was just wondering. You don't have to stay, you probably have better things to do than stay in the hospital with a complete stranger," I tell him as I start feeling disappointed if he were to go.

"Can't think of anything better to do," He tells me with a small smirk. "Should I pick up where I left off?" He suggests picking up the book.

I can't seem to contain my smile as I tell him to continue reading to me. As he reads however my mind keeps drifting back to my father and everything that has happened leading up to the hospital. Before I realize I am even crying Edward has put the book down, grabs a tissue and wipes away my tears. Even through the tissue I can tell Edwards hand is cold, much like the one in my dreams. I don't dwell on that for very long as my embarrassment starts to take over as I try to calm myself down.

"Sorry," I mumble once I feel like I can talk normally. "I don't know where that came from…" I look down at my hands.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed for crying, Bella," Edward murmurs. "Its normal and very healthy to let your emotions out."

"Not in front of strangers," I tell him.

In all honesty I have never been one to even cry and I most certainly never cried in front of people, let alone people I have just met. Even if I did feel safe in Edwards presence, I am not about to let myself get attached to him knowing I won't be around him for much longer. There is a knock on the door just as a short spikey haired pixie looking girl comes in with three bags in tow.

"Alice what are you-"Edward starts but the pixie girl named Alice dismisses him with a wave of her small hand.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends I can tell," She smiles.

I can't help but laugh a little as she makes her way over to the bed and places all the bags in front of me smiling widely as she does so. As she starts pulling things out and folding them neatly in front of me, I give her a confused look which she catches onto.

"So, I mmmaaayyyy have done a little shopping for you," Alice tells me smiling excitedly at me. "I got you some comfortable yet cute outfits for your stay and then I got a couple of outfits for when you leave," She tells me.

Oh right, I will have to leave this place eventually, but where would I even go? Surely, I wouldn't be able to go back home, I don't even think I would be able to step foot inside that house knowing what wouldn't be there anymore. Before I can go deeper into my own mind, Alice pulls me out of it by holding up an outfit she picked out for me to wear.

It's a long-sleeved cosmic shirt that has pinks and purples up top and as it goes down it fade away to a plain white color. To go with the shirt, she pulls out black leggings. I must admit even if it isn't something I would wear on my own, it is pretty cute. There comes yet another knock on my door and Dr. Cullen steps through the door. All three of the Cullen's seem to have a silent conversation so I stare at them until they all seem to notice I am in the room again.

"You kids should probably get going," Dr. Cullen tells Edward and Alice to which makes me disappointed for whatever unknown reason to me.

I notice as they get up to leave Edward seems a little hesitant to leave but Dr. Cullen raises an eyebrow at him in which makes him sigh.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Bella," Alice chimes, "Hopefully those fit you," She smiles.

"Thank you," I say as a blush appears to cover my cheeks.

Once Alice is out the door, Edward turns to me as if to say something but decides against it, instead giving me a crooked smile that leaves me, of course, with even more butterflies. When we are alone Dr. Cullen flips through my chart and gives me a small smile.

"So, Bella, how do you feel?" Dr. Cullen asks sitting on the edge of the bed at my feet.

I shrug slightly, "A little sore," I tell him. "Why did you want someone with me when I woke up?" I ask before I realize I am even doing it.

"I guess because I felt you shouldn't have been alone," He tells me, but I can tell he seems to be holding something back. "My wife Esme would love to meet you tomorrow, if you don't mind of course. She has taken a very keen interest in you since I brought you up when you first came in."

"What exactly is so special about me that you brought your hospital war stories home with you?" I ask tilting my head waiting for his answer.

Dr. Cullen chuckles at my words of choice. "To be honest Bella, when you were first brought in, I didn't think that you would make it out of your injuries," He seems a little sad as he tells me this. "There hasn't been much seriousness come in for a while so when you came in looking how you did…" His voice trails off slowly.

Instead of pushing the matter further I just nod slightly and ask if I could take a shower because I felt gross and I know I couldn't have looked much better. Of course, Dr. Cullen tells me I can and sends in a nurse. Once he helps me out of the bed and gets ready to walk out of the room, I call out his name.

"Thank you," I tell him which seems to make him smile.

"You're welcome, Bella. My shift ends in an hour, but I am on call if you need me," He tells me before making his exit.

**A/N: Well I think next chapter Bella will be leaving the hospital and a more defined relationship will become of Edward and Bella. If you have suggestions, I am all ears, until next time!**

**bellacullen166**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As promised, the very next day I am awoken with three different, yet the very same colored eyes staring at me. Blinking a few times before I realize I know only two sets of eyes staring at me and one set that I don't know but. Suddenly I feel very self-conscious as to how I look, I must look a mess seeing as its hardly a humane time to wake up as I read the clock flashing six fifteen in the morning.

"You wore them!" Alice exclaims as she notices that I have on the long-sleeved shirt she showed me yesterday.

I smile a little bit as I nod. "They're very comfortable, thank you again," I say almost wanting to hide under the blanket to shield me from her excitement.

"Hello dear," The woman who I can only assume to be Esme, speaks with a soft motherly voice. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife," She smiles.

"I'm Bella, which you already know…" I trail off not really knowing what to say.

"Of course," She smiles. "If you wouldn't mind, can I ask you a few questions?"

I shrug slightly. "Questions like what?"

Esme turns and looks at her two kids and nods to the door which makes Alice whine and Edward seem to frown a bit. As Esme raises an eyebrow at them however, they both stand up and before they leave the room, Alice gives me a peck on the cheek while Edward gives me a smile.

"I figured you would be more comfortable without them here," Esme explains before walking over to the bed. "From what Carlisle has told me, I understand you don't have anybody to go to when you get released here shortly."

I nod, "That's correct," I confirm.

"Well… we were wondering- hoping that you would consider staying with us. We have plenty of room for another addition to the family. Of course, you don't have to, we just wanted to make the option available to you," She tells me with a smile and a glint in her eyes that make me believe she wants me to say yes.

I don't have anywhere else to go; my dad was all I had left and now I don't even have him anymore. Before I can say anything though, the door opens and steps through is Dr. Cullen.

"Good you're awake," He starts before looking at his wife. "Did you ask her yet?"

Nodding, they both turn to me once more awaiting my answer.

"So, Bella, what do you say?" Dr. Cullen asks with the same smile and glint in his eyes as his wife.

I don't think that I have ever seen anybody, other than in movies, practically beg with eyes, for a complete stranger to come live with them. There isn't much else left for me to lose and before my brain catches that I am doing so, I nod. No going back now I suppose as both of Dr. Cullen and Esme's smiles grow larger.

"Great, I will start the paperwork then," Dr. Cullen says and just then we hear a really loud squeal coming from outside the door.

Was Alice out there the whole time? Was this why she seemed so excited when I woke up this morning? Whatever the reason, I can't help but laugh a little as not only Alice steps through the door, but Edward as well. Were they both waiting and listening outside of the door waiting for my answer this whole time? It seems as they were as I notice Alice jumping up and down as Edward tries to put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

"I'm gonna have another sister!" Alice says excitedly making me smile at her.

"Well, I will be back in shortly Bella," Dr. Cullen tells me as he writes a note down in my chart.

Once Dr. Cullen leaves, Alice and Esme start asking what my favorite colors are, along with a few other things that I didn't quite understand why they were asking me such things. Before long, Esme and Alice excuse themselves to "get ready at home", whatever that means which leaves only Edward and I in the room.

"I think you just made everybody's day," Edward tells me with a small chuckle.

"Oh? Why is that?" I ask stifling a yawn that wants to escape.

"You just gave Esme and Alice a reason to go shopping, even more so than what they were planning to do, and Carlisle wasn't sure if you would want to stay with us," Edward shrugs slightly.

"And what about your other siblings?" I ask.

Edward chuckles, "Yeah Emmett is excited to meet you and Rosalie is a little indifferent I guess you could say. She doesn't like change much, but she'll come around. Jasper would love to meet you as well; Alice talks nonstop about you."

"And you?" I ask timidly afraid of the answer.

Edward seems caught off guard by my question but answers with only missing a couple of beats. "I can't wait to get to know you better, that's for sure," He tells me as he pulls out Wuthering Heights with a smile. "Ready for some more?"

I smile a little and nod. His voice gives me butterflies often when he reads to me for some reason. Sometime during his reading my eyes slip close and I fall back to sleep.

"_Well Bells, are you ready to go home?" Dad asks after Jake and I came back to the bon fire at the beach from taking a walk. _

"_Yeah, I just gotta get my jacket real fast," I tell him._

"_I'll wait in the car, make it quick," He tells me. _

_As soon as I buckle in the car Charlie starts driving down the road and halfway home, I see something in the woods. It's too dark for me to make out what it is but I don't have enough time to figure it out as I look in front of us and see bright headlights heading our way._

"_Dad- "I try to say right before there is a loud crunching sound of the car._

"Bella, it's just a dream, wake up," I hear someone saying.

Opening my eyes, I see Dr. Cullenhovering over me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry," I say sitting up and rubbing my eyes wincing as pain shoots through my hip.

"No reason to be sorry Bella. I just came to see if you would like some lunch now, Esme is going to stop by after she gets back into town. I know that hospital food isn't exactly good," Dr. Cullen chuckles. "So, should I have her pick up some food?"

"Please," I say shyly.

"I'll let her know then. Would you like to get up and walk around for a bit?"

"That'd be great," I say.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dr. Cullen to exam room 3, Dr. Cullen to exam room 3," Someone calls over the intercom.

We made it outside to the garden when the call went over and Dr. Cullen looks at me apologetically.

"Would you like to go back to your room? Or I can come back after I get done, whatever you would prefer."

"I think I'll be okay on my own for a bit Dr. Cullen," I tell him. "Fresh air is better than hospital air."

"I think you can call me Carlisle at this point," he chuckles. "But yes, I do agree with you. If I'm not done by the time Esme arrives, I will have the nurses tell her where to find you."

"Thanks," I say with a small smile.

Once I am left alone in the garden, I realize it not such a gloomy day here in Forks, it's not raining, but we still have a bunch of clouds in the sky. With some time to think, my mind drifts back to the accident. There are still some parts of my memory that are a little hazy, but I also don't that the things I do remember are what happened. My mind drifts to the Cullen family, putting together that not only are both Alice and Edward adopted which means they really shouldn't have anything looking like neither Esme or Carlisle, but they both have pale skin, topaz colored eyes, and seemingly very cold hands.

"Bella," I hear my name being called.

Looking up I see Edward with a bag of food in his hand a drink in his other hand. I give him a small smile as my stomach does a flip. Edward sits on the other side of me on the picnic table and pulls out the food he brought. That reminds me, this is another thing I have noticed, none of them have ate. They tell me either they have already or that they aren't hungry yet. I suppose it could be the truth, but I feel like it would be a weird coincidence every time there is food around.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I'll eat when I get home," He tells me as he places the food in front of me.

"Mmhmm…" I say and grab the plastic utensils from the bag and open the burger, cutting it in half then splitting the fries in half as well before sliding it in front of him. "Eat," I tell him.

Edward chuckles. "Really?"

"Really. You must be hungry since you and Esme went shopping," I say as wait for him to take a bite of food. "Little weird that whenever food is around, nobody seems to hungry or they've already ate. I suppose it would be believable if I hadn't known what I've figured out," I tell him.

Reluctantly he picks up half the burger and takes a bite trying to hide his grimace. "And what is it that you think you've figured out?"

"I'll let you know in a few days," I say.

In all honesty I didn't want to actually say the words out loud, I especially didn't want to know how it sounded coming from my mouth either. As I take a bite of my half of the burger, I try to pay close attention to him. Edward notices of course which only makes me blush, but I still can't help the fact that almost every time I close my eyes and dream, he is there.

"So, where did you guys move from?" I ask trying to get more information without sounding too nosey.

"We moved from Boston," He answers.

"Why did you guys decide to move?" I continue.

Edward shrugs. "Carlisle got a better job offer here since they needed the doctors."

"And all of you were okay with that?" I take a bite of my fry that I pick up after asking.

"Yeah, I suppose, it's not like we really had any choice about the matter. Rosalie was of course the most against the move as she doesn't like change. Alice on the other hand couldn't wait to move and redecorate. Not to mention Alice had a strong feeling that this small town would be interesting as ever," He says seemingly to smirk a little.

"She thought that a small town with nothing to do with an overcast of clouds and rain basically nonstop was going to be interesting? Hopefully she isn't too bummed out that she was wrong.

"You know, one thing I've come to terms with over the years; never bet against Alice," Edward states as if he's been roaming this earth for centuries.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Edward kisses me on my cheek before he leaves to go home for the night which makes me blush profusely.

"You look beautiful when you blush," Edward murmurs. "Have sweet dreams."

And just like that he is out the door and I am left feeling as if I'm on cloud nine without nothing to even go on. I'll definitely be having sweet dreams and there is no way in hell that Edward won't be the cause of such dreams either. I get up from the hospital bed and use the bathroom quickly then pull my hair up in a high bun before making myself comfortable back in bed and open my book Edward left for me to read. Before long, I close the book and shut off the side lamp, letting myself relax completely and eventually falling into a sweet dream indeed.

"_Come on, love. Everyone is waiting to see you," Edward tells me as his hand reaches out for mine._

_Without question I take a hold of his hand and let him lead me toward the front door but before I walk out with him, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. All I see is my very noticeable, very scary looking eyes. _

"_You look so beautiful!" Alice hypes jumping up and down in place seemingly wanting to rush up to hug me, but something holds her back._

_Why is everything so clear to me right now? It's as if I had developed new eyes overnight and I can see everything all the way down to a single rain drop on a leaf about a mile away. How is that even possible? I ask myself. _

"_You must be thirsty dear, you and Edward should go hunt," Esme says with a smile and adoration evident in her eyes. _

Waking up, its morning and Edward is sitting in the rocking chair smiling at me as I rub my eyes awake.

"I hope you had sweet dreams," He says cocking his head to the side.

"Sweet indeed, Edward," I say thoroughly convinced I am right about my hunch, but I won't let anything give that away just yet.

I want some more evidence to go on before I say anything.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter; my mind has been going a million miles a minute so I couldn't seem to concentrate for long on this. Definitely not how I wanted this chapter to go but I am hoping that next chapter will speed things along. Anyways, until next time!**

** -bellacullen166**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Edward drove me back to the Cullen residence shortly after twelve in the afternoon, and with his driving it takes us no time to get there. As soon as we pull up into the driveway, I see Esme and Alice walk out onto their porch. He parks the car and shifts to look at me and I turn my head to look back at him. My heart seems to be beating out of my chest, but I try not to let my nerves show.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of the family?" He asks with a crooked smile.

I bite my bottom lip and look up to where Esme and Alice are currently standing and take a deep breath giving him a slight nod. Edward gives my hand a small squeeze before getting out of the car quickly and coming around before I even have time to blink. The passenger door opens up and Edward holds his hand out for me to take which I do so with little hesitation. As soon as our hands connect, I feel a tingle shoot all the way up my arm which momentarily shocks me.

"Let's go meet them, shall we?" Edward says tilting his head just a fraction.

"Okay," I whisper and pull my hand out of his slightly reluctantly.

"Hello sweetheart," Esme smiles brightly as I walk slowly up the porch steps.

"Hi," I say somewhat shyly.

"Hi Bella!" Alice says excitedly and bounces over to me giving my cheek a kiss. "You're going to have so much fun here."

I'm not sure just how much fun one can have at someone else's house that isn't supposed to be there, but I nod in agreement anyways. There isn't much I can do to change what happened but that also reminds me about my things at home. Suddenly I feel sad again but before I can think too much more of it, a big muscular guy with short black hair and topaz eyes steps out onto the porch. He walks up beside Esme with a huge smile and takes a step towards me. Even though I feel like I _should _be afraid and step away, I feel as if he is just a big cuddle bear. He's definitely scary looking but nothing about his appearance seems to scare me, not even a little bit.

"Bellsa-Wellsa!" The big guy shouts taking me in his arms and squeezes me tightly to his body.

I wince due to my ribs still being sore and the amount of pressure doesn't feel so good on my body, but I don't say anything. Edward lets out a small growl and immediately my feet are planted back on the porch and the arms are no longer around me.

"Sorry," He says sheepishly, "I forgot you were still recovering. I'm Emmett. Eddie here has talked a lot about you," Emmett continues.

Eddie huh? I can tell by the sound he makes in the back of his throat that he hates being called that.

"All good I hope," I say biting my bottom lip again nervously.

"Why don't we all go in?" Esme suggests.

I feel a cool hand on the bottom of my back which makes a shiver go down my spine, looking up I see Edward looking down at me giving me an encouraging smile. I can feel the blush on my cheeks, but I look ahead of me quickly and let him lead me inside the house. I am greeted by the smell of warm vanilla, one of my favorite scents. A beautiful blonde-haired girl, comes walking up, giving me a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie," She says as Emmett goes to wrap his arm around her waist.

I give her a small smile back shifting my weight to the opposite fractured hip. "Hi," I say softly.

Another person walks up and this time it is a tall blonde boy with yet the same pair of eyes as every other Cullen in the family. I try to keep my face straight, but I feel the corner of my left eye twitch slightly. The blonde tilts his head to the side almost as if he is trying to figure something out but quickly recovers.

"You must be Bella," He says smoothly.

"You must be Jasper," I reply before he can try to say his name.

"Are you hungry, Bella? Carlisle said you didn't eat breakfast," Esme says.

I shake my head, "I'm fine, Esme, but thank you."

"Well Edward will show you around, kids go do something," Esme says before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"If you need anything, I will be in the kitchen dear," She tells me before walking off into what I can only assume is the kitchen.

"Thank you, Esme," I say softly.

"Come on, love, let me show you to your room," Edward says and places a hand on the small of my back.

I let Edward lead me past his siblings and up the stairs to the second floor of the house. As we walk up the stairs, I notice that they have a ton of pictures hanging up on the walls of the hallway as we make our way up. Some of the pictures I notice, are in black and white or really old looking which confuses me slightly but I suppose if my suspicions are correct, it would make since. Edward tells me the room on my left is a bathroom and when we get to the room I will be staying in; he opens the door and steps to the side letting me in.

The bedroom is painted in a blueish grey color and there is a big bed in the middle of the room that has a pretty blue comforter that has silver sequences as a design. The pillowcases match the bedding and there is a long dark wood dresser up against the wall to the right of the bed and two matching side tables on either side of the bed with a lap on each table as well. I see one small door and one double door. It's absolutely beautiful, I just wish they hadn't gone through the trouble of doing this for me. I'm not worth the hassle of it all but I appreciate it very much.

"The double doors are the closet and the door over on the other side is your own bathroom. Alice and Rose already kinda stocked your closet full of clothes; we weren't sure when you would want to go grab your belongings from your home," Edward tells me walking in behind me slightly.

I turn and look up at him. "Thank you, you guys shouldn't have gone through the trouble to paint everything though."

Edward chuckles a little, "Esme loves decorating, and both of my sisters are shopaholics. There was absolutely no trouble involved in the remodeling of this room."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Edward had left me to put away what little I had with me at the moment and I took my time alone to mull over everything that happened today. Leaving the hospital was the easy task, meeting the whole Cullen clan however was a whole other task. I've decided to wait just a little bit longer before saying anything about what I believe they are. So far, every single one of them are, not only beautiful, but all of them have the same topaz eyes even though they are supposed to be adopted. Not only that, but, even Esme and Carlisle share the same exact eye color. When Emmett had hugged me, his whole body was colder than ice, much like everyone else I have come in contact with. Carlisle could've been the exception due to the fact hospitals tend to keep it uncomfortably cold.

There is a knock on the bedroom door taking me out of my thoughts and I tell whoever it is to come in, but I say it quietly to see if they can hear me. Indeed, they do hear me. Edward steps through the door and gives me a small smile.

"Hey," I say softly with a smile I can't seem to help but have.

"Would you like a tour of the house if you're settled?" He asks almost nervously.

"Probably should so I don't get lost huh?" I stand up and follow him as he shows me around the house.

We come along a room that has as many, if not more, books than a library would have. I think I am in heaven because they seem to have every book every made in this room. They even have big comfy chairs all around the room and they have a book nook! Edwards laugh takes me out of my thoughts, and I blush instantly tilting my head down.

"Well at least if you ever come up missing, I will know where you'll be. There is also a small bathroom in the back corner, so you don't even have to leave the room if you don't want," Edward tells me.

I walk over to one of the shelves and slide my finger across the spines of the books as I look through them. There is everything you can think of in here and then some!

"How do you guys have so many books?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"We all kinda collect, if we see a book at a store or thrift shop or what have you, we get it and add to the collection," I see Edward shrug from the corner of my eye as I continue my venture through the thousands of books. "I'm sure you can find just about any kind of book in here no matter the genre."

I nod in agreement. "Seems you guys have your own library."

"Come on, lets go to the downstairs, shall we?" He asks.

"Okay," I say almost reluctant to leave this miniature library this family has.

As we make our way back down to the first floor, he gives me the run through of the living area and dining room then we make our way to the kitchen where Esme is seeming to cook.

"Are you getting settled in alright, Bella?" Esme asks turning around with a smile.

"Yes, thank you," I reply with a shy smile of my own. "What are you making?" I ask in curiosity. "It smells good."

"Blueberry and banana nut muffins, would you like one dear?" She asks excitedly as she grabs a small plate and places one of each muffin on the plate. "Still warm too, would you like a cup of milk?"

"Yes please," I say as my stomach takes it moment in the spotlight to growl as I tear a piece of the blueberry muffin and place it in my mouth. This is the single most mouth-watering delicious thing I have tasted in my life at the moment.

"Do you like it?" She asks nervously as she places a cup of milk in front of me.

I nod slightly embarrassed that I finished the blueberry muffin in record time, without chocking might I add. Esme's smile gets bigger and she busies herself by cleaning up the dishes before starting another batch of muffins. Once I am done with the muffins, I clean my dishes that she scolded me for doing and takes them to put away.

"That was great Esme, thank you," I tell her as Edward takes my hand and walks me through the living room.

"She loves you already," Edward tells me as we come to a door down the small hall away from the family room. "This is Carlisle's office, if he is home and you need him, this will be where he most likely is."

Even Carlisle's office is filled with a ton of books, mostly medical related which would be obvious. Edward closed that door and leads me to another one across from Carlisle's office which leads down to the basement which they made into a gaming room. All of Edward's siblings are down here either playing video games or painting their nails when we get down there.

"Bella!" Alice shouts and bounces over to me excitedly. "Rose and I are doing each other's nails, can we do yours?" She asks as she takes my hand and leads me over to the three chairs that are in a circle.

I nod in agreement and choose a dark blue color with some shimmer in it and Alice gets to work on my hands as Rose takes a liking to my hair. Before I know it, my hair is French braided, and I have a matching mani-pedi. The rest of the evening goes smoothly and before I know it, it's around dinner time when Carlisle comes home from his shift at the hospital. We all make our way back up the stairs, me a little slower than the rest but Edward stays behind to walk with me and go up to the living room.

Carlisle greets us all and Esme comes out, giving him a chaste kiss before announcing dinner would be done in a half hour. As everyone disappears, Carlisle asks me to follow him to his office so we can talk.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Are you in any pain?" Carlisle asks me as he pulls out two different pill bottles.

I shrug slightly not really wanting to lie but I also don't want to admit my hip has been hurting and my side is still pretty sore, especially after Emmett's introduction.

Carlisle arches his eyebrow at me, "I can't make the pain go away if you don't tell me the truth, Bella," He tells me softly.

I sigh slightly before nodding a little.

"Good," He smiles. "One is a pain reliever and one is an anti-inflammatory, rotate these every six to eight hours," Carlisle shows me which one is which before giving me one of each pill and a cup of water to wash them down with.

"Thanks," I mumble before taking the pills.

"I'm glad you're here Bella," Carlisle says. "Do you have any questions?"

I shake my head but after a second I start nodding which makes him chuckle a little bit.

"What's going to happen to my dad's house?" I ask shifting from foot to foot. I am not sure if I want to know, but its my home no matter what.

"Eventually it will be put up for sale, I'm not certain when, so if you need anything or- "I cut him off before he can continue.

"I do need to grab some stuff," I say quickly.

"We can go tomorrow if you would like? If you're up to it at least," He gives me a sad smile.

I nod a bit before making my way to the office door before turning around and looking at Carlisle. "Thank you," I say.

Carlisle smiles, "Of course."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once everybody is seated for dinner, I try to pay attention to the family's reaction to the food itself. Alice looks like she is going to vomit as she takes a bite of the chicken, looking on from her to Rosalie I notice she too has the same look on her face. As I go down the line, I realize that everybody, but Emmett seems physically sick at what is taking place at the dinner table. Emmett is scarfing everything down like it's going out of style and I laugh internally at the view I am receiving. Taking a bite of my own food, I suddenly grow an appetite and eventually eat my whole plate of food. Alice and Rose get about halfway through their plate before announcing they are full and Jasper, along with the rest get their plate clean.

Yep, this is going to be an interesting stay…

**A/N: So sorry it took so long; I didn't realize it took me so long to start typing this chapter up. I think next chapter I will be going to Bella and Charlies house to get their belongings she wants to keep and possibly announce what Bella has come up with as far as the Cullen clan go. Until next time!**

** -bellacullen166**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I've noticed how everybody reacts to me, as if I will just break in half at any given moment, maybe it is because I didn't let myself fall apart too much when they told me my dad died. I have a feeling it isn't that at all though, it is something else. I mostly spend most of my time with either Edward or in the Cullen's extensive library room with every book imaginable. At the moment I am walking downstairs to the kitchen for a snack and notice a beautiful melody playing. Looking up from my book I see Edward in the corner of the living room playing the piano not seeming to notice my presence. Instead of interrupting him, I take a seat on the couch and listen to him play. It only takes a couple of minutes for the melody to end and when it does Edward turns around looking at me and smiles almost instantly.

"Enjoy?" He asks shifting his whole body on the bench to face me.

I blush slightly as I nod. "Very much, I didn't mean to interrupt," I tell him.

"You didn't," Edward says. "Would you like for me to play another?"

I grab two of the throw pillows from the couch and put one between my legs and hold the other against my chest as I have my legs bent making myself comfortable. Once I am situated, I look at him and motion for him to continue. His hands glide over the piano keys as if it a second nature, I can't help but feel at peace as he plays his beautiful melody. By the time he starts a fifth song, my stomach decides at that moment to make itself known to probably everyone in the house due to how loud it grumbled. Edward chuckles and turns around.

"Lunch time for the _human_," He laughs as I blush a deep red color.

"You say human as if you aren't," I try not to give anything away, but I am sure that I do.

Edward stills for a few seconds before letting out a shaky laugh before giving me a soft nudge and shaking his head as we make our way into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge Edward starts to lift off the food.

"Carrots and ranch will do just fine," I say as my stomach growls once more making Edward arch an eyebrow at me.

"I think you need more than that," He tells me as he hands over the carrots and ranch dip. "How about a sandwich? Turkey? Ham?"

I take a bite of my carrot and contemplate my answer. "Turkey. Only if you eat too," I smirk.

Edward had managed, pretty slowly, to eat a sandwich and proceeded to excuse himself about fifteen minutes afterwards. I can't help but laugh as my thoughts seem to be proving itself right. I can feel a pair of eyes on me before I even turn around. Jasper is standing there quietly as if he is trying to get a hold of my emotions.

"Would you like a turkey sandwich?" I ask trying to hold in a smile.

His nose scrunches up. "No," He tells me, "I don't like turkey very well, thank you."

"Mmhmm…" I say and shake my head a bit. "So, what brings you in the same room as me may I ask?"

I don't mean it to be a rude question. It's just, it has been a week and a half and unless Alice or someone else is with him, he leaves the room. I've noticed that he likes to spend time in the library, so I try not to spend too much time in there, so he won't feel like he has to leave. I feel bad for that, for making him uncomfortable in his own home.

Jaspers head tilts to the side slightly. "I can leave if you- "

I cut him off instantly as I shake my head. "No! I just mean you don't seem to like me very much. At least that's what I assume since you leave whenever I am near," I shrug a little as I busy myself with cleaning up the remainder of my lunch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable," Jasper tells me a couple of minutes later. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings darlin."

How did he know that it hurt my feelings just a little when I made him leave? Just then Edward appears in the kitchen next to Jasper when I turn around and am momentarily stunned because I didn't hear him come back in. How is everybody so quiet in this house? I take down yet another mental note about that part.

It has been almost a week since Jasper and I had spoken about him leaving the room constantly and right now everybody is out shopping in Seattle except for Jasper and I. Edward didn't seem to want to go and in all honesty, I didn't want him to go either, but at least this way Jasper and I could get to know each other. After I get out of my shower and getting dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a simple tank top, I make my way to the library to grab a new book to read.

As I browse the romance section of the Cullen collection, I hear footsteps walking in, so I stop for a moment as Jasper walks up, still keeping his distance.

"Need some help?" He asks as with a smile.

"Can't decide what to read," I shrug, "any suggestions?"

Jasper glances at the books I am currently standing in front of, then grabs a book down for me before placing it in my hands. Pride and Prejudice, my second favorite book, one I have read probably well over a hundred times repeatedly.

"One of my favorites," I tell him with a smile before realizing he has a book of his own in his hand. I tilt my head, "What're you reading?"

"I'm more of a history buff," Jasper tells me as he shows me what he is reading.

Battle Cry of Freedom: The Civil War Era.

We make our way to a couple of the big comfortable chairs, making ourselves comfortable and read our books in silence. I only get about three and half chapters into my book before I put it down on my lap. Jasper notices and marks his spot before following suit.

"Something wrong?" He asks as he looks at me.

I shake my head. "Not really…"

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Jasper says arching an eyebrow at me.

"Why didn't you go with everybody else today?" I ask.

He shrugs a bit before saying, "I'm sure Alice will get whatever she feels is right without me there."

"So, you aren't Bella sitting?" I ask with an arched eyebrow.

Jasper laughs, "No I am not Bella sitting. I don't think you would need it, but I suppose I could be wrong, you seem to trip over absolutely nothing at times."

I laugh a little and decide to open my book back up and start reading again. Jasper does the same and I am not sure how long I read for before my eyelids start to drop down and it becomes difficult to keep them open. At some point I feel myself getting lifted from the chair I was sitting in and getting carried down the hall. My eyes open a bit to see Edward carrying me to my bedroom and when he notices I am looking up at him he tells me to go back to sleep. I definitely don't object because my body feels really heavy. This medication really makes me feel fuzzy at times and I don't like that.

When my eyes open, I look around the room to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair to the left corner of the room. Looking up from the book he is reading, he smiles.

"Sleep well, love?" He asks as he places the book down in his lap.

I don't say anything, instead I sit up rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out and turn to look at the clock on the bedside table. It reads three thirty in the afternoon and I frown. I was hoping to see if everybody was going to eat but it is too late for lunch.

"I suppose you already ate?" I question just in case.

Edward smirks a bit but replaces it with a lazy smile. "Yes, we ate while we were out."

"Damn," I mutter under my breath. "Well there is always dinner," I say with a devious smile playing on my face.

"I feel like you are trying to figure something out by us having a meal in front of you," Edward says with humor in his voice as he stands, walking over to the bed and sitting next to me. "Why is that?"

"Because you aren't wrong," I tell him.

"And have you come up with a conclusion?" He questions me softly.

I nod but keep quiet.

"Care to share?"

"Not yet," I giggle. "In a bit maybe."

We stare at each other not saying anything more and as we sit there, I notice he keeps trying to fight something inside of him. I tilt my head at him in question and as I am about to say something, Edward stands abruptly and opening the door I see Alice standing there with bags in her hands smiling at me. Did she knock?

"Don't tell me those are mine," I ask in slight horror as she walks in holding about six different bags of clothing and shoes.

"Of course, they are!" Alice says smiling. "Don't worry, you'll love them, trust me. I got some comfy clothes as well as dressy clothes that I think you'll need soon," She tells me with an all-knowing look shining in her eyes.

Why would I need anything dressy? Edward stands in the background quietly watching us as Alice pulls out various clothing and telling me what they are. Edward, I notice takes interest in a midnight blue V-neck dress that looks to reach around knee length. I will have to keep in mind that he seems to like that one. Why? It's not like he likes you, he could just like the color of it. Yeah, right. It must be that. Not long after Alice shows me everything, she had gotten me, Esme shouts that dinner is ready which seems to make both Edward and Alice groan softly.

I laugh, let the games begin I tell myself as I stand up and stretch. "Oh, come on, you all _must_ be starving. After all the shopping you did."

As we make our way down the stairs, I can smell the aroma of garlic in the air making my mouth water. Walking into the kitchen I see Esme moving about, grabbing down plates and starts to make plates for everyone. Once we are all settled in the dining room table, I eat slowly watching the Cullen's eat their food with sick looks. Emmett, of course just dives right in and seems oblivious to the fact that everyone but him seems like they want to blow chunks.

"So, what happens after you eat?" I decide to ask.

Everybody looks up at me, but Carlisle is the one who breaks the silence.

"What do you mean, Bella?" He asks remaining very still.

I cross my arms over my chest and begin talking about everything I have noticed since even before coming here. "All of your children are adopted so they shouldn't have all the same eye color, all of you seem to be ice cold, there is always a constant chatter going on without there being any conversation out loud. Should I go on?" I ask.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asks.

"Well you aren't human, that's for sure. I've already ruled out radioactive spiders, robots, aliens. So, what blood do you guys drink exactly?" I question taking a bite of food from my plate.

Emmett laughs. "Told you guys she'd figure us out sooner or later."

**A/N: So, like I said in my other story, I have become a bit bored with this one even though I literally **_**just **_**started so that is why it took so long. Hopefully more creative juices flow to me.**


End file.
